deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drifter vs Cadence
Explorers Indie Swords (Dedede).png ' 'Discription Hyperlight Drifter vs Crypt of the NecroDancer! Which Indie hero will win this fight? 'Intro' 'Drifter' Necro: Drifter is a humanioid creature with blue skin by the name of Drifter. Mercer: What? Necro: Drifter is a Drifter. Mercer: I thought he was named drifter. Necro: He is! His race is called the Drifters. Mercer: OOOOOHHHHHH! Now I get it. Drifter is a Drifter who Drifts through the world. Necro: Dammit Mercer! Anyway, Drifter was struck with a mysteious terminal disease that caused him great pain, so he set out into his world to find a cure. Mercer: And on his journy Drifter saw and did some crazy shit. Necro: Drifter was able to hurt the immortal cell, a being that when it first woke up, everything around it was completly destroyed. Mercer: Drifter weilds a sword that can block almost any projectile. Necro: The roly poly is a powerful grenade that can destroy city blocks. Mercer: Drifter weilds many guns and upgrades. ''' '''Necro: First up is The pistol.This gun has rather weak fire power but it has a rapid fire ability. Mercer: The rifle is a high caliber gun with a powerful shot and amazing range. Necro: The shotgun is a powerful weapon that fires a wave of energy that deals heavy damage to targets at a close range. Mercer: Next is the zaliska, a high powered pistol that fire's slowly and has massive recoil, but the projectile is large and powerful. Necro: The Diamond shotgun similar to the shotgun, and the only diffrence that the dimond shotgun fires cryatal shards rather than lasers. Mercer: And my personal favorite and possibly Drifter's most powerful gun is the Rail gun. This gun charges up a beam of energy, and when the beam is fired, it decimates it's target. Necro: The Drifter's last weapon is the throwing sword.It is a long sword that is razor shap, that is thrown at high speeds Mercer: Drifter's sword is made of phase shifted hard light, so the sword is completly indestructable, as if broken,it will always regenerate. Necro: Drifter out raced laser beams, and dodged beams of plasma during his fight with the immortal cell. Mercer: Drifter can preform many special thequinecs with his weapons and with his dash abilites. Necro: Like the charge attack, which is a powerful Cyclone like attack that deals massive damage to anyone that is hit by it. Mercer: We have already covered Drifter's deflection ability, but it is quite powerful. Necro: The slash dash is one of Drifter's most useful skills, as it deals massive damage, and It also moves Drifter at a very high speed. Mercer: Drifter's chain dash ability is qutie impressive, and it allows Drifter to zip around the battlefeild like a ninja. Necro: The dash sheild is a dimond shaped sheild that is only activated when Drifter is dashing. Mercer: The dash strike is a powerful sword strike that deals heavy damage, but is only activated when Drifter is Dashing. Necro: Drifter carrys a total of five healing kits that completly restore his health. Mercer: Over all, Drifter is a powerful adventuer, but he only has one weakness. He is increadibly ill and he is constant pain.And all of Drifter's guns have a limited supply of Ammo, but he can find more by destroying objects around him. Drifter: ... (No Quote) 'Cadence' Necro: Not much is known about Cadence. 'Set' 'Fight' Sketch-1548442331398.png 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies